I Wanna Be Loved By You
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: When Sonny gets annoyed by Chad's conceited ways of acting, she decides to pay him back by copying the same attitudes that he has. "If you cannot fight against the enemy, then join them." One-shot.


_Author's Note: Hello! So, I got some crazy idea (and finally got out of that long writer's block!) and while I was listening to the song "I Want" by One Direction, I got this idea. This is a happy one-shot (which, I'm not used to write.) But I feel accomplished with this because I finally moved on to happy things and also my beta-reader told me that I got better at writing. So, I'm starting this year really good! :)_

_I hope you like it, and here you go! :]_

* * *

><p>Sonny and Chad have planned going to eat lunch together, because these days they haven't had time to spend together. Mostly it was because of their jobs; both had their acting careers in different shows, and the schedules decreased the chances of spending time as a couple.<p>

They went to a local restaurant, where they sell coffee and sandwiches, things that Chad isn't really used to eat. Sonny was there at the exact time they had agreed, but she had to wait more that 15 minutes for Chad to arrive; _late as always._

"Hey Chad," Sonny said giving him a small smile. The fact that she had little time left to get lunch was really getting into her head.

"Sonny, what a pleasure to see you" Chad said, and he sat down like if he hadn't done anything bad, on his point of view. Sonny just sighed and went to order. Chad was seeing the menu, once and once again. He really didn't like any food that was listed there. If it wasn't expensive food, then Chad didn't eat.

"Are you gonna order?" Sonny asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"I… I think I'll just take a coffee." Chad nodded to the waiter, and then he went to answer his phone. Sonny waited patiently for Chad to finish, but every passing minute seemed longer and longer, and she was feeling like Chad had forgotten completely about her. She started eating, and at the end, she was just thinking, looking at Chad, discussing by phone. When he hung up, he noticed Sonny again.

"So, how was your day?" Chad asked, giving a smile.

"I don't have time right now. I have to go to work." She said, grabbed her purse and jacket, and left the place, with a sad face. She was getting a little tired of his attitudes; never ending conceited attitudes that Sonny wasn't enjoying.

She tried to thinking of ways of getting rid of the problem, and the only solution she was finding was to break up with him, but she really didn't want to. Then, after spending half of the night practicing for some sketch for her show, she got the perfect solution; if you cannot fight the enemy, join them. She thought this was perfect revenge.

Next day, she texted Chad and asked him if today he was free from activities. He said yes, and she decided to get ready.

First, was the teasing; she was wearing a black bodycon skirt, a white buttoned-up top, high black heels and a black jacket. She looked like right out of job, but the black fedora that she was wearing made her look actually cool. Red lipstick and neutral shadows complimented her outfit, too.

They were up to meet at 11 at this fine restaurant, but Sonny decided that she'll arrive at 12, which she did. Chad was waiting a little impatient inside on the reserved table. When she arrived, Chad smiled, and he was ready to give her a kiss on the lips as a welcome, but Sonny just gave a fake smile and sat down; Confused, Chad sat down as well.

Just as Chad did the other day, Sonny spent a lot time looking through the menu, though she had come to this place a lot times before. She just ended asking for a salad, and a glass of water. Chad was just sitting there, speechless at Sonny's sudden attitude.

"So where do you want to go next?" Chad asked her.

"To the mall," She answered and then returned getting busy to her phone. What she was actually doing was taking notes of this entire whole thing.

Chad ate his food in silence. He reserved this day only for Sonny, and what was she doing? Not paying attention to him. He was frowning, but Sonny wasn't even noticing. _Maybe when we get out of the restaurant, she'll pay attention to me, _he thought.

They got to the mall, and while they were driving there, Chad was trying to make small talk, and Sonny was just faking a smile and nodding, and when Chad said something that she didn't like, she complained and whined about it. Chad thanked that the awkward car ride had ended.

When they got to the mall, Sonny went directly to the expensive stores.

"What are you searching here?" Chad asked.

"Clothes, shoes, maybe diamond jewelry, accessories…" Sonny listed as if it was obvious. Chad just had a flabbergasted expression on his face.

After 5 long hours, Sonny had bought a lot of stuff; from expensive shoes to clothes and accessories.

"Are you done yet shopping?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows on a sarcastic, yet tired way, carrying some of the bags.

"No. I want-" Sonny started but was cut by Chad dropping the bags on the nearest mall bench he found.

"I want this, I want that, you want everything, yet you have everything! Why you have to be in this entire conceited attitude? First the phone and the salad, then you started to whine for the things I said on the car, then you started to whine because you didn't like the clothes at that store. Now what do you want?" Chad said throwing his hands, giving emphasis to the last part. Sonny was just there laughing, and Chad was plain confused, and annoyed. "Now what are you laughing about?" He said.

"Don't you notice that this is the same attitude you have with me all the other days and dates? A lot of dates we had, you were in the same arrogant attitude. I think, two can play this game, then." She said giving a triumphant smile. Chad was just standing there, hands in pockets, mouth open, trying to think on the best way to reply to this whole messed up situation.

He thought a little bit, and yes, she was right. He had acted like a pain in the ass before to her. He was conceited and so self-centered, but he was too busy to notice it.

"What about this? You stop acting like this and I'll stop acting like that?" Chad asked.

"It's fine for me." She said.

"Fine." He replied.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good! And I really hope you'll change, Chad Dylan Cooper, or else…" She threatened.

"Or else what?" He said, already hugging her from the waist.

"Or else you'll have to deal with the Sonny version of you. Every day." She said with a smile.

Chad gulped. _The nerve of this girl, _he thought_. _And with that, they just decided to return home, laughing about all the attitudes and conceited moments they had had on the past week.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I personally loved the ending. Please review &amp; tell me what you think of it. :)<em>


End file.
